Never Grow Up
by ZephyrFlyer
Summary: What would happen if Lovino left Feliciano when he was seven years old? What if it was in the distance future? And even how would poor Feli turn out? AU OOC. Needs reviews if you want it to continue.
1. Chapter 1

An: this was suppose to be a songfic of Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift but it kinda lost that. Anywhos enjoy and I know this chapter is real depressing but I hope they'll get better.

.:|April 5th, 2015|:.

Lovino looked at Feliciano's sleeping figure. His small curled up body, rose up and down slowly. "Lovi, I'm sorry," Feliaciano whispered in his deep sleep. Hopefully it wasn't a nightmare yet, Feliciano had been having a lot of them lately.

"Feli, I should be sorry," Lovino whispered to the open air, tracing the small scar that ran across his forehead. The scar that Antonio's friend gave him all those years ago.

"I don't ever want to hurt you, I can't ever let you get hurt either. I'm sorry, for everthing, I'm about to do. Please forgive me," Lovino told his little brother.

Feliciano's brown hair was in messy locks and his russet brown eyes moved slightly behind his closed eyelids. His nose flared softly as he breathed in, his stomach moving slowly underneath the yellow linen sheets. Perfect for his small seven-year-old body.

"Feli, don't hate me. I have to do this," Lovino whispered in the small sleeping figure of his brother. He placed the note down on the small bedside table. "I don't want you to hate me. I'm sorry," he whispered one last time before he picked up his bags and closed the door behind him sliently.

XxXxXxX

The small body woke up a yawn over taking the quite silence. "Lovi? Are you there?" Feli called out to his older brother as he gripped his worn teddy bear tighter. It was huge for his size almost as big as Feli himself.

"Lovi?" Feli called out more worried as he didn't see his brother come into the the room.

He spotted the crisp white letter on the bedside table. He saw Feli written across the front in his brother's sloppy cursive.

Feli opened it and started to read.

Feli,

I'm sorry for everything I'm about to do to you. Whatever happens, please don't hate me. I'm sorry for all the pain this is going to cause you and I can't bear to see it.

I didn't want to leave you, I can't begin to tell you how much, I'll miss you and think of you everday. I can't tell you where I'm going or if I'll ever return or if you'll ever forgive me. But I will always love you. Please don't hate me.

Love,  
Lovi

By the time Feli had read this, there were no words to tell you how he felt as the tears streamed freely down his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, I wanna thank everyone who reviewed! Five fucking reviews, I thought this would get like one that it would be from like my cousin. But thanks to Ciel Farron, Koneko13, BuonoTomato27, PridexWretchedluver4ever, and Manga60123! Check the bottom you five, please! Anywhos here is the second chapter. Oh yeah, if you are going to skip the dates, it is seven years later. That means Feli is fourteen and Lovino is twenty-six.

.:|August 17th, 2022|:.

"Do you think Feli will hate me?" Lovino asked Antonio as the drove to drop Lovino off.

"Meh," Antonio answered softly.

"What is meh suppose to mean?" Lovino asked, his paintence for the spaniard quickly leaving him.

"Shall we take a trip down memory lane? You did leave the boy to fend for himself for seven years. And you didn't even give him a proper goodbye, it was a fucking note, Lovi. Hiw do you think he feels?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked you, bastard," Lovino asked him, his voice full of annoyance now.

"Yesh, and we are almost here," Antonio pointed that they were rounding the corner to the street where Feliciano should still be living.

"Okay, sorry I'm jumpy. Is it obvious?"

"Very much so," Antonio said as they pulled up. Antonio brought the quiet car to a stop as he turned off the headlights causing the house to go into blackness again. The two men pulled out Lovino's two bags as he grabbed the keys from one pocket.

"Wish me luck," Lovino told the man.

"You don't need luck. You need a guardian angel," Antonio laughed cruelly as he pulled out of the driveway, leaving Lovino there in the darkness as he walked to the old porch steps.

He climbed them remembering every curve and squeak of these old steps even after not climbing them for seven years.

Lovino inserted the key in the lock, turning it as he heard a satisfied click of the lock unlocking. He opened the door and not hearing anything, he waked in. Worst mistake ever.

A bunch of marbles were scattered on the ground, causing Lovino to trip and stumble, his bags flying. They landed harsely on the floor. The next thing Lovino did was stand up causing a alarm to go off, blasting Lovino's ears.

A small boy, Lovino couldn't see who he was due to the shading. He pointed a faucet at Lovino and demended him to get up off his knees. Lovino did what the demanding boy said.

He had an accent of somesort but Lovino couldn't place it. The boy turned on a light and Lovino sighed when it wasn't his little brother at all.

"Who are you?" The boy demanded. He had some scraggy brown hair and bright purple eyes. He was wearing a brown trenchcoat that covered most of his body.

"Where is my brother?" Lovino asked and the boy pointed the faucet at him. He dug it into Lovino's chest.

"Answer the question," the boy demanded inpaintently. Lovino pulled a gun out his pants.

"Show me Feliciano Vargas or I will blow your damn brains out," Lovino threatened.

"Yeah right!" The boy barked, "you can't kill a fly!"

"You want me to try?" Lovino asked, he pushed the gun to the boy's temple.

"Stop!" A voice called out. It had an accent again, maybe this was Feli.

"Feli?" Lovino called out. He hoped it was his brother, he was getting sick of this little punk.

"Don't call me that," the boy stepped into the light. It was Feli. Lovino had found him!

"Ivan, enough," Feli ordered and the brunette came to stand next to his brother. "Who are you?" Feli asked carefully.

"I am Lovino Vargas, your brother," Lovino said and Feli glared at him. "Get out of here, or I will kill you," Feli warned him, steeing closer. Lovino could get a good look of him now.

He was wearing a deep blck shirt and a pair of black pants. His brown hair was shaggy and cut bizarre. His brown eyes no longer carried anything happy in them. They were now full of pain and hate.

"You wouldn't-" Lovino started before he was knocked unconcious.

AN: I am so evil. Five more reviews and I'll add more chapters! And is it Ivan or Evan for Russia? I heard it was Ivan (that why I put it) but Bri ((my cousin (XxXDropsOfBloodXxX))) says it's Evan. Please tell me I'm right 'cause I probably am. And I did a crappy job of tough Feli but suck it! And those five who bothered to review can have one, probably crappy, songfic for any anime or manga on my profile! Just to say thanks.

Ciel Farron: Feli loves hugs! And so do I, just for information. And thanks so much for reviewing and one question. Do you watch Black Butler? I know it so fucking random but I thought maybe from your username that you watch Black Butler 'cause the whole Ciel thing. Just wondering...

Koneko13: I so sorry I made you cry! I hate people who cry, and especially when it my fault. But I had to makeit a little dramatic for the whole plot line thing so then Feli has some reason to act like the badass bitch he is now. Being tough, since I did a crappy description, probably makes people wanna hug him more.

BuonoTomato27: Can I say first, amazing name! For some reason it makes me think of Kim Possible (yes, I used to watch it. Don't hate me!) and then I think of tacos and I love tacos! But aside from that radom crap I just put, thanks for reviewing. I real glad you liked it since this is my first Hetalia fic. And danka for the whole liking my plot, whatever plot it has... Anywho, thanks for reviewing.  
Lots of Love Back,  
Zephyr

PridexWretchedluver4ever: Also, awesome name. Virtual cookie for that name. Sorry, it's plain... *gives virtual cookie* but yeah. Thanks for liking it. I really hope you'll like it even more after this chapter. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you have a great day/night!

Manga60123: Thanks! Real glad you enjoyed and it makes me happy. It's my first Hetalia fic and I didn't think that anyone would like it... But thanks again. And what children? You mean these ones *couple of wierd ass children picking noses and shit like that* or these ones *points to Chibitalia*? Just wondering... And thanks so much. Hope you liked this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

.:|August 17, 2012|:.

I woke up a couple minutes later but I didn't open my eyes so Feli and whatever-his-face wouldn't be suspicious. I tried to listen and heard Feli talk first.

"Alfred! What the hell was that for? Your damn lucky he isn't dead," Feli chewed out whoever Alfred was.

"Sorry," said a nervous voice, he had an American accent that was in his voice. "I thought you said to knock out all trespassers."

"Yes! Whenever I didn't have it handled!"

A new voice joined the two. This one had a strong British accent, "Alfred you should pay more attention at our meetings..." He sighed after that.

"I do!" Alfred tried to insist.

The british kid must have rolled his eyes 'cause Aflred made an incomfortable outburst but Feli silenced them quickly. I fluttered my eyes, to pretend I was waking up.

"Shit! The bastard is waking up!" Feli yelped suddenly.

"Want me to knock him out again?" Aflred asked excitedly, something smacked his hand and he yelped in pain. I opened my eyes at that and saw him, jumping around in pain.

He had blonde hair but I couldn't see his eyes 'cause they were closed at he jumped smack into a small bookshelf, causing it to fall over.

It smacked the floor, making a crack sound as it broke in half. Ivan gasped loudly as a shriek went though the house.

"Crap, she's awake," he said in his thick accent. Feli and the other two who I could see froze as small heels, clicked down the hall. I sat up as I saw two small pale feet come into view.

AN: I know this crap for doing two cliffies in a row but whoever can guess who 'she' is can have a one-shot songfic! Hopefully peoples will review.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm back with another chapter! Fourth chapter! Yesh. But thanks again for all th amazing reviews. Here's the fourth chapter for all you great followers. Oh, and I wanna say congrates to Ciel Farron for being the first to guess who it was! Suprise, it's Fem!Japan. But yeah, it was gonna be Belarus but I decided to add her later 'cause she's just that bad-ass but why Hungary? I mean she's cool - don't get me wrong! She's my second favorite female character - and all I just don't get why three people guessed it. And I love that Belguim was there! LilDeadKitty, you get bonus points for that! Anywho, rant time over.

.:|August 17, 2022|:.

"What happened?" A voice asked, it was pretty feminine and had a heavy japanese accent to it. It belonged to the person who's only thing I could see was her feet that were wrapped in tight brown sandals.

She stepped out and I saw her but wondered why everyone was so scared of her. She was cute and sweet looking and could be no more over 12. She had dirt brown hair that was in a bob that showed off her high cheekbones and blushing face. She had bleary brown eyes but I assumed it was from just waking up. She was also wearing a pink, flowing kimono with black daisy-like flowers that decorated it.

"Nothing, Kika," Aflred said and I tried not to be noticed which obviously failed.

"Who's that?" She asked, she came closer to me and stopped beside me. She whispered to me, "Who are you?"

"I am Lovino Vargas, Feliciano's older brother," I looked at him and he blushed but quickly got rid of it as Alfred started to laugh silently.

"Oh, Feli! You didn't tell me he was your brother," Kika said happy as she stood up, she walked a bit away from me.

"He is," Feli sighed.

"Then, I can do this!" She yelled and next thing I knew, there was a sword pressed to my neck. The cold metal stung on my warm throat. She had a face of hate as her brown eyes tht she just looked at me so caringly with, flared with unseen hatred.

"Kika! Stop!" Feli yelled at her as Ivan let out a small gasp. I guessed it was an unspoken rule that you don't stand up to this girl.

"And why should I do that? He hurt you and now he's going to pay for it as I felt the metal dig deeper into my skin. I could feel small blood droplets form on the small blade of the sword.

"If he never hurt me, none of us would be here. I don't like him either but I can't just kick him out, he's my brother. We can't trust anyone in the outside world so it's just us eight and now him. We have to stick together," Feli said and everyone was just gaping intently. I knew he loved me deep down.

I felt the sword being lifted from my skin and I breathed easy. I saw Kika trying to hide some tears that she was holding back with all her might. She nodded at Feli as she slid her sword back in the sheath that she had strapped to her back. How did I not notice that earlier?!

I watched a blonde kid come into view. He wore a green army outfit with worn brown boots. He glared at me for a couple a moments but it was enough to let me see his face.

He had short almost choppy hair that was blonde with dirty dark streaks of mud and dirt in it that was pretty badly washed out. He also had bright green eyes that behind all of his pain was a little seed of joy. He had pale like skin with little cuts and nicks littering his body from what I could see, nothing major but just little things.

"Kika, what's your problem?" The blonde boy asked, a thick british accent in his voice.

"I don't have a problem, Arthur," she said followed by a hmph and crossed her arms turning away from him.

"Yeah right, ma chérie(1)," a blonde kid with long blonde hair said in half french. He was wearing a red outfit with a blue cape ontop. It was very...um...flashy.

"It's the truth!" She said exasperated before turning to me. "I don't trust you much but since you are Feli's older brother, I'm going to let you stay but if you pull any crap like you did when you left Feli, I will make sure you live to regret it. Now onto the rules.

"One, we stick together. Two, trust no one on the outside unless we know them. Three, we are a family and nothing will break us apart. Four, I rule this place and I am your superior. Five, don't question any command's I give you. That's it, now onto who else lives here.

"The british kid is Arthur. The blonde American with the baseball bat is Alfred. The blonde frenchie is Francis. The Russian with the pipe is Ivan. The two others who are sleeping are Yao and Ludwig. Ludwig is the blonde German and Yao is the Chinease man. Any question?" She said, finally stopping.

I shook my head no, and she continued to speak, "Feli will show you around, Alfred will show you how to ration, Arthur will show you how to stay incognito, and Ivan and Ludwig will show yoi how to fight. That's all." She said before strutting out, leaving me alone with all the kids.

AN: Okay, I'm sorry for being late! I have so much shit going on in my life, it isn't funny, but you guys don't want to hear my pointless rants. And Ciel Farron, I almost finished you oneshot, it's kinda depressing but it gets happy, I promise. But any who. Wait till next time my lovely readers!

(1) My darling


	5. Sorry Not A New Chapter

**AN: Hey you guys! This is Kaittylin and I hate to tell you but Delia ain't gonna be on for a while. She went to the hospital the other day 'cause she got pin worms. Yeah, disgusting but I hope she gets better, she asked me to post this and I did but don't expect update for anything for a while!**

**Well um hope for her safe get better and sorry if you all thought this was a chapter cause it ain't... But as soon as she'll be on she promises to update!**


End file.
